The Karate Island Trio
|-|The Tickler= |-|Lip Service= |-|Filthy Phil= Summary Presenting these 3 goons that Sandy took to town, who are not very intimidating unless you find French fish with William Shatner-esque pauses, a German fish with lips larger than a Bratz doll, and a REALLY STINKY fish intimidating.... Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, possibly 10-C to 9-B | 10-C, possibly 9-B| Likely 10-C, possibly 9-B Name: The Karate Island Trio (The Tickler, Lip Service, & Filthy Phil) Origin: SpongeBob SquarePants Karate Island Gender: Male | Female | Male Age: Unknown Classification: French Tickler Fish | German Lip Weapon Fish | REALLY STINKY FISH Powers and Abilities: Super Tickling | Powerful Flexy Dynamo Lip Thruster Style | Extreme Super Stink (anyone who smells it will pass out) Attack Potency: Unknown, possibly Below Average to Wall Level (gave Sandy the tickling of her life) | Below Average, possibly Wall Level (Knocked Sandy down with her lip strikes, probably gave Sandy the hardest time of the three) | Likely Below Average, possibly Wall Level (Being the last one in the gauntlet prior to Udon, as well as his claims of no one making it to his lair in the first place, this should put him around or above the level of Lip Service, and the only reason Sandy resisted his awful stink was due to her FRESH AIR DOME?!) Speed: Below Average Human | At least Below Average Human (had Sandy on the ropes for a bit) | Below Average Human Level (his size and lack of hygiene makes it near impossible for his ass to move) Lifting Strength: Class H (Held 2 tickle weapons) | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Class BH (prefers to use his tickle "hax") | Class BH, possibly Class KJ (knocked down Sandy) | Class STANK Durability: Likely Below Average, possibly Wall Level (survived having Sandy violently forcefeed him jelly donuts) | Unknown, possibly Below Average to Wall Level (didn't receive any attacks from Sandy, barring a blowdryer aimed straight at her lips) | Likely Below Average+, possibly Wall Level (should be superior to The Tickler, being last and all, and i'm pretty sure his stink only knocked him out, it didn't kill him) Stamina: Moderate | High (athletic) | Probably low (he's a stinky fish that can barely move) Range: A few centimeters (SpongeBob characters are very tiny compared to humans, though his tickle hands do give him slightly more range than most characters on the show | A few centimeters (her lips could stretch across the room) | At least the area of his entire room (possibly higher if he's not indoors) Standard Equipment: 2 Ticklers | Lip Balm (doesn't really work well though) | N/A Intelligence: None of them are geniuses, but i'd venture that Lip Service would be the smartest? Answers on a postcard. They all seem moderately skilled in fighting to an extant. Weaknesses: Jelly-Filled Donuts | Overconfidence, (laughed at Sandy's impending hairdryer technique) Chapped Lips (A major weakness as it takes away her only major source of attack) | Immobility, his own B.O. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Nothing more than tickling, lip action, and filthy B.O....... Key: The Tickler | Lip Service | Filthy Phil Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: ''' Sandy Cheeks '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Unknown Tier Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tickle Users Category:Lip Users Category:Odor Users Category:Animals Category:Fish Category:Teams Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Professor Voodoo's Profiles Category:Serious Profiles